As the Leaves Change Color
by Racheeyybiersack
Summary: After the murder of her family, Amara Cousland joins the ranks of the Grey Wardens. After Ostagar is lost, the fate of Fereldan falls onto Amara's shoulders and she finds herself picking Kings of Orzammar, killing werewolves, going on sacred missions and against all odds, falling in love. Amara Cousland never expected to survive. But she did.
1. Chapter 1

Mistress! Mistress, the Teyrn wishes to see you in the hall, My Lady, Mistress!' Svari, a young elf, new to the castle, skidded to a halt in front of me.

'Thank you, Svari I said gently.

She blushed a furious red before dashing off again.

I made my was to the Main Hall, where my father was waiting.

I entered the Hall just in time to hear my father laugh;

'At least the smell will be the same!'

I approached the two men standing at the centre of the room. The first man was my father; the second Rendorn Howe, the Arl of Amaranthine and a friend to the Couslands.

'I'm sorry, pup, I didn't see you there.' Father apologised as I reached them, 'Howe, you remember my daughter?'

'I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear.'

Lecher.

'Was I brought here for a reason?' I asked Father, choosing to blank Howe. I had still not forgiven him for how he had treated Nathaniel, his son and a friend of mine.

My snub did not go unnoticed by Howe. His eyes tightened with rage and his hands clenched into fists, but what could he do? I was a Teyrns daughter and he an Arl.

'Since your brother is leading our forces south and I am going with the Arl, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle.' My father told me, oblivious to mine and Howes silent exchange.

'I'll do my best, Father.' I said dutifully, though I was itching to beg for him to allow me to go to Ostagar.

'Now that's what I like to hear,' He smiled at me, 'Only a token force is remaining here and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about Mice when the Cat is away, yes? There's also someone you must meet.' He turned to a guard, 'Please, show Duncan in.'

The guard disappeared for a moment and returned with a Rivaini man.

'Its an honor to be a guest in your halls, Teryn Cousland.' He told my father politely.

'I- Your Lordship! You didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present!' Arl Howe sounded... panicked?

'Duncan arrived just recently, unanounced. Is there a problem?' My father said sternly.

'Of course not. But a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am...at a disadvantage.' Howe quickly reassured. But his tone made me think that protocol wasn't what he was worried about.

'We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?' Father addressed me once again.

'They defeated the Darkspawn long ago.' I answered.

'Not permanently, I fear.' Duncans face was filled with worry.

'Without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been overrun before we had a chance to react.' My father looked solemn. 'Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the South. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore.'

'If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate.' Duncan said.

'Honor though that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about.' Father came to stand between me and Duncan.

'Is there a reason I shouldn't join them?' I asked.

'You did just finish saying that the Grey Wardens are heroes, Old Friend.' Howe put in.

'I've not so many children that I'd gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription...?' Father looked anxiously up at Duncan.

'Have no fear,' Duncan reassured him, 'While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue.'

'Pup,' My father once again addressed me, 'Can you ensure that Duncans requests are seen to while I am gone?'

'Of course.'

'In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me.'

'Where is Fergus?'

'Upstairs, in his chambers, no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson.'

Fergus was my older brother. I nodded once and exited the hall.

'There you are!' Ser Gilmore grinned, approaching me as I moved towards Fergus' chambers. 'Your mother told me the Teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt.'

'Hello to you, too, Ser Gilmore.'

He laughed. 'Pardon my abruptness, my lady. Its simply that I've been looking everywhere for you. I fear your hound has the Kitchens in uproar again. Nan is threatening to leave.

'Nan won't leave. She was my nanny before she was cook.'

'Well, you know these Mabari hounds. He'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off.'

'Then I guess I should go collect him.'

'That would be wise. Before Nan tears down the walls. You're quite lucky to have your own Mabari War Hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself. But at any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?'

'To the kitchen, then.' I sighed. Fergus would have to wait.

'Just follow the yelling. When Nans unhappy, she makes sure everyone knows it.'

I nodded and turned towards the kitchen. I ran through the halls, and into the kitchen.

'Get that bloody muty out of the larder!' Nan snapped at a pair of elves.

'But, mistress! It won't let us near!' The girl elf protested.

'If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!' Nan threatened.

I cleared my throat and Nan whirled around to see me and Ser Gilmore standing in the doorway.

'Uh... calm down, good woman. We've come to help...' Gilmore said, squirming under her gaze.

'You! And you! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!' Nan growled.

'He's not a mongrel! He's a pureblood Mabari!' I protested.

'A blight wolf is what he is! How am I supposed to work like this?'

'Oh dear. Mistress, calm down, please-' the female elf- Dana, I remembered, started.

'That's it! I'll quit. Inform the Teyrna. I'll go cook at some nice estate in the bannorn.'

'Nan, please! We'll get the dog. Calm down.'

'Just get him gone! I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers. You two!' She turned to the elves, 'Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!'

They dutifully moved to the over side of the room. I opened the larder door and me and Ser Gilmore entered, closing the door behind us. My dog, Prince, was inside, jumping around and howling.

'Look at that mess. How did he even get in here?' Gilmore sighed.

Prince ran up to me and sat at my feet, barking exitedly.

'Are you trying to tell me something, boy?' I asked him.

Prince barked again, spinning around in his place.

'He does seem like he's trying to tell you something- wait. Did you hear that?'

Before I could answer, gian rats jumped from the corners. I drew my daggers, sinking one into the body of the nearest one before stomping on the head of another, breaking its neck.

Once they were all dead, me and Ser Gilmore stood side by side, surveying the bodies littered across the floor.

'Giant rats? Its like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell.' Gilmore said. "Your hound must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder, after all.'

Prince barked once.

'It certainly looks that way.' I replied.

'Those were rats from the Korcari Wilds. Best not tell Nan. She's upset enough at it is. But seeing as you've got your Mabari well in hand, I'll be on my way. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the Arl's men.'

We both left the Larder, and I closed the door tightly behind us.

'There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!' Nan complained once she saw us.

'He's not so bad, Nan. Just a dog being a dog.'

'Look at him, now. Snuck into my larder once again and makes off like a free thief, he does!'

The two elves entered the larder and I held my breath. Sure enough, there was a scream and they came running out.

'Oh, mistress! There are rats in the larder! Big ones!' Dana cried.

'And it looks like the dog killed them.' The other one put in.

'Hmph. I bet that dog led those rats in there to begin with.'

Prince whined, looking up at Nan with his huge brown eyes.

'Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charm!'

I smirked, knowing fulk well she wasn't. Prince whined again.

'Here then.' Nan sighed, 'Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody dog.'

Prince gobbled them up, before barking happily. Nan turned to me.

'Thankyou, my lady. Now we can get to work. That's right, you two, quit standing about!'

I nodded and left the kitchens, heading off to find Fergus.

'...And my dear Bryce brough this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king!' I heard my mother say as I moved up some stairs.

Sure enough, as I reached the top, she was right in front of me.

'Now, here is my lovely daughter. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?'

'Yes. There were giant rats in the larder.'

'Marvelous! Just the thing for my guests to hear right before dinner. Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Lorens wife?'

'I think we last met at your mothers spring salon.'

Ah, yes. The drunk one.

'Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady.' I smiled.

'You're too kind, my dear girl. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?' Lady Landra said.

Well. That was forward. And awkward.

'And made a very poor case of it, I might add.' Sighed a young man at her side.

'You remember my son, Dairren? He isn't married yet, either.'

Married yet? I was twenty-one!

'Don't listen to her. Its good to see you again, my lady. You are as beautiful as ever.' Dairren smiled.

'Thank you.' I said politely.

'And this is my lady in waiting, Iona. Do say something, dear.' Landra introduced the meek looking blonde at her side.

'It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes.' She mumbled.

'You think that it would make it easier to make a match for her. Not more difficult.' My mother sighed.

I just didn't want to be married off to a stranger.

'Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your ladyship. You should be proud.' Dairren told her.

'Proud doesn't get me more grandchildren.' Mother sighed.

'You are aware that we're at war?' I asked her dubiously.

'Aware that my husband and son are about to ride off to battle and perhaps never return? Quite.'

'I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren, I shall see you and Iona at supper.' Lady Landra said.

'Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now.'

'Good evening, your ladyship.' Landra nodded her head before leaving.

'You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance.' Mother sighed once they left.

'Did you know there's a Grey Warden here?'

'Yes, your father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you want to be recruited?'

'Father wouldn't allow it.' I told her sadly.

'Nor I. And I do realize you didn't answer my question, Amara. There's enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you off chasing danger like your brother.'

'Are you staying at the castle?'

'For a few days. Then I'll travel with Lady Landra to her estate and keep her company for a time. Your father thinks my presence here might undermine your authority.'

'As you wish.'

'Delightful. There's no argument.'

'I should go.'

'I love you, my darling girl. You know that, don't you?'

'I love you too.'

'Go do what you must, then. I will see you soon.'

I smiled at my mother and continued climbing the stairs towards Fergus' chambers.

'Is there really going to be a war, papa?' Oren, my five year old nephew asked Fergus as I entered the room, 'Will you bring me back a sward?'

'That's "Sword", Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it.'

'I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is... disquiet.' Oriana, Fergus' wife worried.

'Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth.' Fergus finally noticed me waiting in the doorway, 'And here's my little sister, here to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well.'

'Should I wait outside?' I asked, grinning at them playfully.

'Stay. Id like to say farewell.'

'Did you know there's a Grey Warden in the castle?' I questioned.

'Really?! Was he riding a Griffon?' Oren asked exitedly.

'Shh, Oren. Griffons only exist in stories now.' Oriana told her son.

'I heard that. Did he say why he's come?'

'He's going to test Ser Gilmore.'

'Good for him! I hope he makes it. If I were a Grey Warden, though, I'd have my eye on you - not that Father would ever allow it.'

'I wish I could go with you.' I sighed.

'I wish you could come. It'll be tiring, killing all those darkspawn myself.'

'In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be...unthinkable.' Oriana shuddered.

'Is that so? I always heard Antivan woman were quite dangerous.' Fergus smiled.

'With kindness and poison only, my husband.

'This from the woman who serves me my tea!' Fergus chuckled.

'You'll be missed brother.' I told him.

'If its any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe.'

'I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband.' Oriana said.

'I bring a message. Father wants you to leave without him.' I informed my older brother.

'Then the Arls men are delayed. You'd think his men are walking backwards.' Fergus sighed. 'Well, I'd better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time! Off we go, then, I'll see you soon my love.'

Oriana nodded at him.

'I would hope, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave.' My father said, entering the room.

'Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone.' Mother murmerd to Fergus.

'Fergus will be just fine.' I told her.

'The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands and fathers and bring them safely back go us.' Oriana prayed.

'And bring us some ale and wenches while your at it! Err... for the men of course!' Fergus grinned.

'Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?!' Oriana chastised.

'What's a wench?' Oren piped up, 'Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?'

I giggled as my father tried to explain.

'A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale.'

'Bryce!' Mother exclaimed, 'Makers breath, its like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully, I have a daughter.'

'I'll miss you, Mother dear. You'll take care of her, 'Mara, won't you?'

'You can count on me.' I smiled.

'Oh, good. How thrilling to know I'm so well taken care of.' Mother said.

'Enough, enough. Pup, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow.'

'Yes, Father. Goodbye, Fergus. See you soon.'

'Goodbye, Amara.' Fergus told me.

I left the room, heading across the hall to my chamber. I pulled my armor off, placing it on an armor stand before slipping between the sheets of my bed. Outside my room, I heard Fergus' heavy footprints as he left for the South. After a while, Prince's light snores lulled me to sleep.

I was awoken in the night by the sound of Prince barking and whining at the door. Quietly I got out of bed and got into my armor, picking up my daggers.

'What's wrong, boy?' I whispered, 'Is someone out there?'

Prince continued to bark.

'My lady! Help me! The castles under attack!' Screamed a servant, bursting into my room.

Before I could react, an arrow pierced his chest and he fell to the ground. Prince ran round the door and lunged and I ran round the corner, plunging one dagger into a man's back and using the other to behead him. Then I went to the man Prince was attacking and shoved the tip of my weapon into his neck, right up to the hilt, causing it to rip through the flesh on the other side of his neck. I pulled it out with a sickening gurgle and then mother ran in. She saw me standing over two bodies, both my daggers covered in blood.

'Darling! I heard fighting outside and feared the worst! Are you hurt?' She fretted.

'I was about to ask you that!'

'They never got through the door thanks to you. A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall, so I barred the door. Did you see their sheilds? They were Howes men! Why would they attack us?'

'He's betrayed father!' I realised, 'He attacks while our troops are gone!'

'You don't think Howes men were delayed...on purpose? That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself! Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!'

'No, I haven't. I was in my room.'

'We must find him!'

'Can you still handle a weapon, mother?' I asked her, running back into my room and finding a spare set of daggers I kept in a chest by the door.

'I am no Orlesian wallflowef- give me a blade and I'll use it!' She swore, taking the weapons, 'Now lets go!'

Mother told me that she thought we could salvage some things from her and fathers room, so we looked around, picking up some health poultices and weapons.

'We should check on Oriana and Oren.' I told mother and her eyes widened.

'Oh Maker! Quickly, lets hurry!'

We ran to Fergus' chamber, and I threw the door open and...and there thwy were.

Oren, my poor, sweet nephew...he lay on the floor next to his mother. They were both pale and stone cold, with a pool of blood around them...lifeless.

My jaw dropped in horror, and mother began to sob.

'No! My little Oren! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?!' She cried.

'I'll make them pay!' I promised her.

'Howe is not even taking hostages! He means to kill us all! Oh, poor Fergus...lets go. I don't want to see this!'

We left the room, closing the door behind us and left the hall. In the outer chamber of the hall where our bedrooms were kept, was three of Howes soldiers.

We killed them quickly, mother smashing in ones skull while I slit an archers throat. Prince killed the last one. We discovered Lady Landra was dead also, upon opening the chamber door.

'Can you hear the fighting?' Mother asked me as we entered the main keep. 'Howe's men must be everywhere.'

'I don't want you in danger, mother.' I whispered, still shocked from seeing Oren and Oriana.

Mother squeezed my shoulders in a brief embrace.

'My only grandchild is a ravaged corpse, Amara.' I flinched, 'What do I care about danger? The front gates. That's where for father must be.'

'Lets go.'

We fought our way to the main hall, and saw that Ser Gilmore was battling several soldiers and a few mages.

A bolt of lightning hit me, causing me to double over with pain. I looked up and charged towards the mage that did it, slashing at her with my daggers. Before she could cast again, she was dead.

'Go! Man the gate! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!' Ser Gilmore yelled once the fight was over. 'Your ladyship! My lady! You're both alive! I was certain Howes men had gotton through!'

'They did get through.' I told him.

'They killed Oriana, and Oren. I can't believe...Are you injured?' Mother asked.

'Don't worry about me, your the maker you two arr unharmed. When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howes men out long! If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly!'

'Where's the Grey Warden?' I asked.

'I've no idea. You don't think he's involved in this, do you?'

'Perhaps he... was sent to kill Bryce? Oh dear... have you seen him?' Mother cried.

'When I last saw the Teyrn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you at the servants exit in the larder.' Gilmore explained.

'Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you.' Mother said.

'Maker watch over us all.' He prayed before running off to help keep the gates shut.

It took a short time to fight our way through to the larder, and when I pushed the door open, I saw father.

He was laying in the middle of the room, panting and covered in blood. It was coming from a large wound on his stomach.

'There... you both are.' He groaned, slumping over a little. 'I was wondering when you would...get here.'

'Bryce!' Mother ran over to him, me close at her heels.

'Makers blood what's happening? You're bleeding!' Mpther exclaimed.

'Howes men...found me first. Almost...did me in right there.'

'How did you get here? You can hardly move!' I asked him.

'Duncan...found me. Brought me here.'

'And left you lying in your own blood? We must get you out of here!' Mother cried.

'I...I won't survive the standing, I think.'

'Then we will stay and defend you.' I told him.

'Once Howes men break through the gate, they will find us! We must go!' Mother said.

'Someone...must reach Fergus... tell him what has happened.' Father gasped.

'Howe must have something planned for him, too.' I said hopelessly.

'Bryce, no! The servants passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!' Mother desperately gazed at him.

'The castle is surrounded. I cannot make it.'

'I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct.' Said a new voice. I turned to see Duncan, the Grey Warden, 'Howes men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult.'

'You are...Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?' Mother asked.

'Yes, your ladyship. The Teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner.'

'Amara helped me get here, Maker be praised.'

'I am not surprised.' Duncan turned to look at me.

'Thankyou for saving my father.' T told him.

'I fear your thanks are premature. I doubt I have saved him.'

'Whatever is to be done now, must be quick! They are coming!' Mother said frantically.

'Duncan... I beg you... take my wife and daughter to safety.' Father implored the Warden.

'I will, your lordship, but... I fear I must ask something in return.'

'Anything!'

'What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I cane to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one.'

'I...I understand.'

'What about Ser Gilmore?' I asked.

'Truthfully, you were always my first choice.' Duncan admitted, 'I will take the Teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the King what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens.'

'So long as justice comes to Howe...I agree.' Father groaned.

'Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us.' Duncan told me.

'I...I agree.' I replied.

'We must leave quickly, then.' Duncan got to his feet.

'Bryce are you...sure?' Mother asked.

'Our daughter will not die of Howes treachery. She will live and make her mark on the world.'

'Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance of escape without me.'

'Eleanor...' father started.

'Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through this door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you.' Mother vowed.

'I won't let you sacrifice yourself!' It came from my lips as a qeak sob.

'My place is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond.'

'I'm... so sorry its come to this...my love.'

'We had a good life, and did all we could. Its up to our children now.'

'Then...go, pup. Warn your brother. And know that we love you both. You do us proud.'

There was a loud crashing sound and the sound of men yelling battle cries.

'They've broken through the gates. We must go now.' Duncan pulled me away.

'Goodbye, darling.' Mother called as we opened the passage.

I gave a cry, and did not look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Duncan travelled south, through the hinterlands, towards Ostagar, where the Grey Wardens and the Kings army were making their stand against the darkspawn.

My heart twisted at the thought of seeing Cailan again. It had been two years since I saw him last, and within that time I had avoided him and court as much as possible. I was invited to court every so often, but I always faked an illness and claimed to be unfit to travel.

And now, here I was, forced to see him by the cruel hand I had been dealt by fate. And Fergus...oh, Fergus. How was I supposed to tell him his wife and son were dead?

But onwards we went. Through the Korcari Wilds and on to Ostagar.

We arrived at the gates around noon a week later. I had...changed in that single week. The memories...the blood... thoughts of that night prayed mercilessly on my now fragile mind and I often caught Duncan looking at me with an expression of worry.

'Ho there, Duncan!' I heard a familiar voice call as a figure in gold approached us.

Cailan shook Duncans hand.

'King Cailan? I didn't expect-' Duncan started.

'A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!'

The fun. Most of my family was dead because he wished to fight this battle.

'Not if I could help it, your Majesty.'

'Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it-' Cailan turned to me and his expression became one of shock.

'Amara?!'

'Hello, Cailan.' I answered numbly, looking at him with dead eyes.

'I- your brother has already arrived with Highevers men, but we are still awaiting your father.'

'He is dead. Along with my mother and most the castle.'

'Dead?! What do you mean? What happened?'

'Howe attacked after Fergus left.' I let a high, cold laugh at his shocked face. 'Why so surprised? I always told you there was something strange about him!'

Cailan reached out to take my hands like he would have done two years previously. But then he awkwardly withdrew them. We didn't know how to act around one another anymore.

'I...Amara, are you alright?'

'I'm alive.' My voice was once again hollow.

'As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word, dar-' he cleared his throat, 'Amara. You have my word, Amara.'

Darling. He had been about to call me darling.

'Thank you, Cailan.' I whispered, glancing up and meeting his pale blue gaze.

'No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are souting in the wilds.'

'When will he return?'

'Not until the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot even send word. I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being.'

I nodded

'I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies.'

'Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week.' Duncan told Cailan.

'Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three batlles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different.'

'You sound very confident of that.' I said sceptically. I had personally experienced where Cailans confidence could get you. Namely stuck at the top of an Oak tree.

'Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?' Cailan laughed.

'Your Majesty, I'm not certain the blight can be ended quite as...quickly as you wish.'

'I'm not even sure this is a true blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon.'

Disappointed, your Majesty?' Duncan asked.

'I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens, against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens.'

Me and Duncan bowed our heads and Cailan headed back into the main ruin.

'What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here.'

'He didn't seem to take the darkspawn very seriously.'

'True,' Duncan motioned for me to begin walking, 'Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn hoard grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us.' Duncan explained as we moved. 'I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings.' We paused for a moment.

'What would you have him do?' I asked.

'Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out West to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us. Our numbers in Fereldan are foo few. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed to the joining ritual without delay.'

'What do you mean? What ritual?'

'Every recruit must go through a ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon.'

'Am I the only recruit you have?'

'No, there are two other recruits here already. They have been waiting for us to arrive.'

'I need to find Fergus.'

'You heard what the king said: He is scouting in the Wilds and beyond contact. Be patient, he will return.'

'What do you need me to do.' I sighed.

'Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it is time to summon the other recruits. Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some buisiness. The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of this bridge. You will find us there, should you need to.' Duncan headed off, Prince close at his heels while I gathered my thoughts for a moment.

Seeing Cailan hadn't gone as badly as I thought it would. But it had plucked open old wounds and feelings that had healed and faded.

I set off down the bridge.

'Hail! You must be the new Warden recruit that Duncan brought.' Said a guard as I made my way past. 'This place hasn't seen such bustle in centuries, I'll wager. Need a hand getting anywhere?'

'I'm looking for a Grey Warden named Alistair.'

'Alistair? I think he was sent with a message. You should just follow the sound of an angry mage, he'll be over in the old temple, just past the mages camp.'

'Thank you.'

'Good day to you.'

I nodded and set off toward the ruins the guard had told me about.

'What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle?' I heard an angry voice exclaim. Well, there was the irritated mage. I followed the voices up a ramp and saw a man in circle robes and another man, who must have been Alistair, who was dressed in armor. He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes and was very tall.

'I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage, she desires your presence.' He told the mage.

'What her Reverence "desires" is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens- by the kings orders, I might add!' The mage exclaimed.

'Should I have asked her to write a note?'

'Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!'

'Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message.'

'Your glibness does you no credit.'

'Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you...the grumpy one.'

'Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!'

'You know,' Alistair turned to me, 'One good thing about the blight is that it brings people together.'

'I know exactly what you mean.' I sighed.

'Its like a party; we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about. Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?'

'We haven't met. You must be Alistair.'

'And that makes you Duncans new recruit, I suppose? Glad to meet you. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining.'

Pleased to meet you. I'm Amara.'

'Yes, that was the name! You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?'

'I can handle myself better than most.''

'I'm getting that impression. So I'm curious. Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?'

'No, I haven't.'

'When I thought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another. Anyhow, whenever your ready, lets head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started.'

'I look forward to travelling with you.'

'You do? Huh. That's a switch. If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on.'

We made our way to the Grey Warden camp.

'You found Alistair, did you? Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin preperations.' Duncan turned a stern look on Alistair, 'Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up the mages, Alistair.'

'What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army.'

'She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonise anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us.'

'I apologize, Duncan. I'll go collect who we're missing.' Alistair answered before heading off. He returned moments later with two men in tow. 'This is Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe.' He told me.

'How do you do?' Ser Jory smiled, and with a jolt, I recognised the subtle accent the people from Highever possessed.

'And this is Daveth.'

'Nice to meet you.' Daveth grinned.

'And of course, this is the recruit Duncan said he was bringing.

'I'm Amara.' I said softly, 'Pleased to meet you.'

'Now then, since your all here, we can begin.' Duncan told us. 'You four will be heading into the Kocari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit.'

'And what's the second task?' I asked.

'There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can.'

'Find the archive and three vials of blood. Understood.' I said.

'The scrolls contain treaties promising support. Treaties that may prove valuable in the days to come.' Duncan informed us. 'Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely.'

'We will.' Alistair promised.

'Then may the maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return.'

I lead the way to the gates.

'Hail! I'm told you all have buisiness in the Wilds. The gates open for you...just be careful out there. Even a Grey Warden won't be safe in the forest tonight.' The gate keeper instructed, letting us through.

We advanced maybe twenty metres into the Wilds, before encountering a pack of wolves.

My blades were immediately in my hands and instinct took over. I slashed and stabbed the wolves as they came at me, taking down about three. Once they were all killed, I realized I was covered in blood. I froze, staring down at my body, and my nostrils were suddenly filled with smoke, human screams echoing in my ears. Mothers voice and blood. Blodbloodbloodbloodblood-

'Amara, are you alright?'

Alistair's voice broke me out of my trance and I glanced around.

'Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?' I babbled before motioning that we should move on.

We rounded a corner and heard a voice call;

'Over here!' In front of us was a heavily injured man, dragging himself across the ground. 'Who...is that? Grey...Wardens...?'

'Well. He's not half as dead as he looks, is he?' Asked Alistair.

'My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn. They came out of the ground...please, help me! I've got to...return to camp...'

Scouting band. I dropped to my knees beside the man.

'Was there a man called Fergus with you?!' I asked urgently.

'Fergus...Cousland...yes. He... was fighting... I didn't see what happened to... him.'

I rocked back slightly in horror. Fergus...oh no... but the wounded man didn't say he was dead... maybe he was still alive. I would find him.

'Alistair...help him.' I whispered, getting to my feet and moving a few meters away, staring at my feet.

'Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!' Jory exclaimed as the group caught up to me.

I flinched, then whirled around, a raw fury filling me up.

'My. Brother. Is not. Dead!' I yelled, taking a step with every word. Jory backed up.

'Of course not.' Alistair said soothingly.

'Don't patronize me!' I cried.

'Calm down, Amara. Ser Jory, we'll be fine if we're careful.' Alistair played the peacekeeper.

'Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!' Jory protested.

'There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde.'

'How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back.'

'You sound like a coward to me.' I said, my tone sour.

'I...am simply trying to stay alive. You do not see me fleeing, do you?'

'A bit if fear isn't unnatural, you know. Few relish meeting darkspawn up close. I know I don't.' Alistair put in.

'It appears I am the only man here.' I sighed, my rage having quickly disappeared.

'I know I'm relying on you to protect me.' Alistair joked, before his tone grew serious once again, 'Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here.'

'You see, ser knight? We might die but we'll be warned about it first.' Daveth teased Jory.

'That is...reassuring?' Jory obviously took him seriously.

'That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however, so lets get a move on.' Alistair told us.

I lead our small party deeper into the wilds, following a worn path. We walked past many bodies, and I paused at each one of them, peering anxiously at their features. None of the party had the heart to object to my actions.

'Darkspawn, up ahead.' Warned Alistair.

There were four of them, on a small hill directly in front of us. I drew my blades and approached, the others close.

The darkspawn were truly monstrous creatures, just as Alistair had told me. Their flesh was purply-brown and rotting. They had no lips so their teeth were bared in a permanant snarl and their eyes were small, sunken into their heads. They were all bald.

There were two bigger ones at the bottom of the hill, hurlocks, they were called. The smaller ones at the top were genlocks and they were the ones I headed for. Not beacause they were smaller, but because of the bows they held. If I killed them both, the others would have a better chance at defeating the hurlocks, not having to watch their backs for arrows.

With a careful and delicate movement of my fingers over its face, the genlock was stunned, having not noticed me, and I easily sank my blade into its skull with a sickening crack. Unfortunately, I couldn't do the same thing to the other one, as it already knew I was there.

I ran over and it aimed its bow at me. I threw one of my blades at it, and it luckily wedged itself in the gap between plates of crudely made armor at his shoulder. It dropped its weapon, hissing in pain, and the others caught up to me, finishing it off. I retrieved my blade and filled the vials Duncan had given us with blood. We moved on, following a map to the Warden ruins. We went under an arch that had three bodies hanging from it, thankfully none of them Fergus. We took down another small group of darkspawn.

As we approached a bridge, Alistair stopped us.

'Over there is a lot of darkspawn,' he said.

We all prepared our weapons and carefully approached the bridge.

As we got closer, I began to make out figures standing on and around the bridge. Then, a plume of green smoke sailed towards me, hitting me in the stomach. I gasped in pain before seeing a darkspawn...mage. An emissary.

I headed for it, Alistair close behind me while Daveth and Jory went after a hurlock nearby. Alistair knocked the emissary over and I managed to stab a dagger into its right shoulder before some kind of aura burst from the beast, throwing me backwards.

I was dazed and by the time I got up, the emissary was firing spells again. I got up and ran at it. My brain worked in slow motion, and I realised that in order for me to strike its head, I would have to jump. The hurlock was a lot bigger than me. I cursed the darkspawns stupid armor, before running at it, neatly jumping onto its back. I wraped my legs around its waist, hissing with pain as the emissary's claws cut lacerations into my skin as it tried to get me off. I moved my blade to the front of its head and rammed my blade into where I thought its eye would be. There was a gross squelching sound, and the emissary fell to the ground, dead.

'Well, you've got courage.' Daveth told me after they had killed the last darkspawn.

'Him.' Alistair frowned, looking at the deep cuts on my legs, 'We'd better hurry. You're almost certainly tainted now and you need to become one of us quickly or you'll die.'

I glanced down at the cuts. The veins around them were turning a grey color that was getting darker and spreading as my heart pumped the poisonous blood round my body. I nodded once.

We moved on once again, following another path.

Alistairs quiet alert warned us about more darkspawn as we neared the ruin. We attacked, and quickly killed all but one. This one was even taller and was wearing a helmet and heavier armor. We all went after it, cutting and slicing anywhere we could. Finally, Alistair knocked it over and pierced its shoulder with his sword, dragging it down and severing its arm. It quickly bled to death.

'That was a hurlock alpha.' He explained quickly before we head into the ruin.

We approached the box and noticed with horror that it had been broken open and was empty.

'Well, well, what have we here?' A sultry voice filled the ruin and a young woman descended some steps. She had black hair and mysterious gold eyes. She was wearing strange clothing that seemed as if it had been pieced together from many other pieces of clothing, 'Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into the darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?' As she spoke, she approached us, and I moved forward to meet her.

'I would first know who you are and where you come from.' I told her.

'You are the intruder, here. I believe the first question is rightfully mine.' She answered. 'I have watched your progress for some time. "Where do they go?" I wondered, "why are they here?" And now, you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?'

'Don't answer her,' Alistair advised, 'She looks Chasind and that means others may be nearby.'

'You fear barbarians may swoop down upon you?' The woman taunted.

'Yes, swooping is bad.' Was Alistair's response.

'She's a witch of the wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!' Daveth exclaimed.

'Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fantasies. Have you no minds of your own?' The woman seemed to grow impatient and turned to me, 'You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine.'

'You can call me Amara.'

'And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?'

'"Here no longer?"' Alistair repeated, 'You stole them didn't you? You're...some kind of...sneaky...witch-thief!'

'How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?' Morrigan mused.

'Quite easily, it seems. Those documents were Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them.' Alistair said.

'I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened.'

'Then who removed them?' I asked.

''Twas my mother, in fact.'

'Is this a joke?'

'If so, it seems the truthful rather than funny sort, no?'

'Great! She's a thieving, weird talking, funny sort of witch.' Alistair muttered.

'Not all in the Wilds are monsters.' Morrigan sighed, 'Flowers grow, as well as toads. If you wish, I will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from here, and you may ask her for your papers, if you like.'

'We should get those treaties, but I dislike this...Morrigans appearance. Its too convenient.' Alistair told me.

'I say we go with her.' I decided.

'She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch.' Daveth exclaimed.

'If the pots warmer than this forest, it'll be a nice change.' Grumbled Ser Jory.

'Follow me, then, if it pleases you.' Morrigan said, turning and beginning to walk away.

We followed her through the forest for a time, until we came to a small hut. An old woman was standing outside.

'Greetings, mother. I bring before you four Grey Warfens who-'

'I see them, girl. Mm. Much as I expected.' The old woman's voice was hoarse and rough.

'Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?' Alistair scoffed.

'You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut ones eyes tight, or open ones arms wide. Either way, ones a fool!'

'She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!' Daveth protested.

'Quiet, Daveth!' Jory scolded, 'If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?'

'There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will.' Morrigans mother said. She approached me, 'And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a differant viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?'

'I'm not sure what to believe.'

'A statement that possesess more wisdom than it sounds.' She leaned forward, 'There are horrors in your past that led you here,' her knarled hand reached out to almost tenderly stroke my cheek, 'And alas, child, there will be horrors in your future. So much about you is uncertain... and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!' She laughed, withdrawing her hand.

'So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?' Asked Alistair, disbelievingly.

'Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told youu that. She fan ies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!' The old woman broke of into uncontrolled cackles.

'They did not come to listen to your wild tales, mother.' Morrigan sighed.

'True. Thay came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these.' She went into the hut and emerged moments later with the treaties.

'You...oh. You protected them?' Alistair seemed almost uncertain.

'And why not?' She asked, 'Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blights threat is greater than they realize!'

'Than you for returning them.' I told her.

'Such manners! Always in the last place you look. Like stockings.'

'Time for you to go, then.' Morrigan observed.

'Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests.' The old woman chastsised Morrigan.

'Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me.' Morrigan sighed.

We reached camp at sundown, Morrigan disappearing into the trees as soon as the gates were visible. We entered, and approached Duncan.

'So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?' He asked.

'We have.' I told him.

'Good. I've had the circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the joining immediately.'

'Maybe we should tell you about Morrigan and her mother.' I said hesitantly.

'There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very...odd.' Alistair explained.

'Were they wilder folk?'

'I don't think so. They might be apostates hiding from the Chantry.'

'I know you were once a templar, Alistair, but Chantry buisiness is not ours. We have the scrolls, let us focus on the Joining.'

'I am ready.' I told them.

'Excellent. You will need that courage to face what comes next.' Duncan told me.

'Courage? How much danger are we in?' Daveth asked fearfully.

'I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now, rather than later.'

I shrugged; 'I've come this far. I want to see this through.'

Duncan nodded. 'Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple.'

Alistair led us to the ruin where I had found him earlier that day and told us to wait while Duncan gathered the necessary items.

'The more I hear about this joining, the less I like it.' Jory moaned, pacing about.

'Are you blubbering again?' Daveth snapped.

'Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?'

'Maybe its tradition. Maybe theyre just trying to annoy you.'

'I swear I'm the bravest one here.' I sighed.

'I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me...it just doesn't seem fair.'

Something inside me snapped at those words.

'You don't think its _fair_, Ser Jory?! I'll tell you whats not fair! _Life_ isn't fair! Do you think Daveth would be here if he had any choice? Do you think I would?! I don't know about anyone else, but for me it was join or die, so why don't you quit your pathetic _whining_ and think about how lucky you are to still _have_ a family!'

Alistair, Jory and Daveth were shocked into silence by my outburst. I folded my arms across my chest and stared them all down.

'I couldn't have put it better myself.' Daveth finally mumbled.

'At last, we come to the joining.' We heard Duncan say. I turned to see him approaching us, holding a large chalice that he placed on a table, 'The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint.'

'We're...going to drink the blood of...those creatures?'

'Going to cry about how unfair that is, Ser Jory?' I muttered, earining a Look from Duncan.

'As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory.' Duncan carried on.

'Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn andvuse it to slay the archdemon.' Alistair explained.

'Lets get on with it, then,' I paused and turned to look at Jory, 'Unless anyone wants to complain how unfair this whole procedure has been?'

'Amara.' Duncan said warningly, before picking up the chalice, 'We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but those words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?'

'Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotton and that one day we shall join you.'

'Daveth, step forward.' Duncan said, holding out the cup to him.

Daveth hesitated but a moment before lifting the cup and taking a gulp. He handed it back to Duncan and stood for a moment as we all stood watching expectantly.

Then he began to choke and gag, stumbling to the floor and crying out in pain. He opened his eyes briefly and they were pure white.

'Makers breath!' Jory gasped, backing up.

Daveth fell to the floor, dead.

'I am sorry, Daveth.' Duncan said solemnly, 'Step forward, Jory.'

Jory continued backing away, drawing his sword.

'I have a wife- a child! Had I known-'

'There is no turning back.' Duncan placed down the chalice.

'No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!'

Duncan drew his daggers. Jory attempted to slice his torso but Duncan easily parried the blade, and Duncan darted forward, running him through with his blade.

I gave a small gasp as Jorys body slumped to the floor.

People screaming. _Bloodbloodbloodbloodblood_.

'Amara, step forward.'

My gaze snapped up, and I reached out for the cup, taking it in my hands and drinking a mouthful.

Pain. Oh, Maker, it hurt so bad. I fell to the ground.

Blackness.

A\N: How you liking my story so far? Let me know!

Amaras outburst toJory is actually something I've been longing to say to him for a while now. XD luv ya x


End file.
